Prevention
by MabelTheHorcrux
Summary: Things are looking hopeless during the The Battle of Hogwarts. In an act of desperation, Hermione says goodbye to Harry and Ron and returns to a time when Voldemort is not immortal, to meet Tom Riddle, and kill him. But no one mentioned his greatest weapon was his dark charisma or his hypnotic pull.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Travelling

Hermione stood unaccompanied in a deserted corridor at Hogwarts. She needed some peace to think things through. She walked up to the window and looked out of a tiny crack. She let the petite frigid breeze of air from the crack dance over her skin. This might be the last time she would ever get to appreciate the cold air touching her skin. Looking up at the dark night's sky above her sent a jolt of despair through her whole body. Less than a mile away stood thousands of wizards prompt to kill any precious soul under the command of their Dark Lord. Less than a mile away stood the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort.

Hermione thought of Harry and Ron, and the notion of never seeing them again sent a shiver of sorrow down her spine. She couldn't bare to think of them dying, or anyone dying for that matter. Too much had been lost already, and Hermione wasn't prepared to let anyone else's life get shattered by Voldemort. She had had enough.

Subconsciously, she lowered her hand into her magically charmed duffel bag at her waist. Her fingertips touched something cold and smooth. Realising what she was doing she looked down, and took the object out of her bag. In her hands lay a small golden object, with an inscription that read,

_I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do._

The time-turner.

Apart from herself, nobody knew that Hermione kept the time-turner after her third year. She kept it just in case it would come in useful for a desperate time in the future. A desperate time like this one?

An idea abruptly entered her mind as she looked down at the golden time-turner resting in her hands. She could end it all. She could stop all those lives from being lost. Yes, it would be dangerous and potentially stupid, but it was a risk she was willing to take in order to save the ones she loved.

She held the chain carefully in her hands and placed it slowly around her neck. _Wait._ She thought, _I can't just leave without saying anything to Harry and Ron._ She set off down the empty corridor to unite the golden trio for the last time, when they came running through the archway at the end of the corridor.

Everybody froze in their tracks and stared at one another for a few awkward seconds.

"Hermione," Harry began saying, before his eyes met the golden object around her neck.

"What? Hermione, no! What are you doing?" shouted Harry.

Ron was a little late to notice what Harry was going on about, but when he realised he started moving towards Hermione.

"No!" she shouted at Ron. "Please, don't come any closer, or I'll turn it."

Ron stopped, and stayed still, gaping at Hermione, silently begging her not to do anything stupid. Harry stepped forward, holding his arms up slightly, showing that he wasn't trying to stop her.

"Hermione," breathed Harry calmly, "I'm not going to stop you, but please, tell us what you're doing" he pleaded.

"I'm going to end it all, Harry. I'm going to make sure none of this happened, for your sake, for everyone's sake. I'm going to finish this," she whispered as her eyes filled with water and a single tear spilled down onto her cheek.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked her gently, a look of sorrow upon his face, which Hermione couldn't bare.

"I'm going to go back and end this once and for all. I'm going to go back to when Voldemort was not immortal, and I'm going to kill him" she explained, choking up as she spoke.

"You're not a killer, Hermione, it's not you. This isn't your responsibility, it's mine," said Harry, his voice full of emotion.

"I know. But I'm willing to do anything, even kill, to protect the wizarding world, Harry. But most importantly to protect both of you" she said looking at Harry and Ron.

"But if you go back and change things...nothing will ever be the same," said Ron in a desperate attempt to try and persuade Hermione not to do this. "We might not ever meet, we might not even be born!" he pleaded.

"I know. But the best way to protect the future is to prevent it" she said quickly as she stepped back and turned the dial on the time turner several times, before shouting a final "I love you" to the boys, and was gone.

Spinning, that's all she could see, feel and hear. Her surroundings spinning, her head and stomach spinning. She closed her eyes tightly as she travelled back in time. Travelled back to Lord Voldemort's youth, to meet Tom Riddle, and kill him.

When things finally stopped moving, and she had managed to refocus her vision, Hermione found herself standing in the exact same corridor that she had been standing in, except things were a little different. She looked at the window she had been looking out of a few minutes ago, to see that the tiny crack was not there, instead was the exact same window, but it was whole and didn't have a trace of damage.

It was night time, just like it was before she came here, but outside there was no feeling of fear, and nothing daunting stood a few miles away. Hermione's first plan was to visit Dumbledore. _Dumbledore! _She quickly thought, _He's alive!_ The thought of seeing Dumbledore alive and well once more frightened her, but also kept her calm in a strange sort of way.

She set off for Dumbledore's office, when she remembered he would not be Headmaster yet, and that Armando Dippet would be Head of Hogwarts. So she set off for the Transfiguration classroom, owned by Professor McGonagall in the future, when she had to quickly steady herself. Her legs felt like a jelly legs jinx had been cast upon them, her head suddenly started spinning again, and her vision blurred. The last thing she remembers is feeling a falling sensation, and hitting something hard and cold.

**Author's Note: Hello, thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. I am very excited to write this, and I hope that you are just as excited to continue reading it. So I've finished my exams now and am off for the Summer holidays, so I have PLENTY of time on my hands to work on this fanfic. I have already planned out most things, and am really excited to write certain events! Thank you for reading, please review, favourite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Placement

Chapter 2: Placement

While my eyes were still shut I listened intently to my surroundings. The voices were muffled at first, but became clear as I became more alert.

"Who is she?" the voice of a stern sounding woman whispered.

"I do not know, Sheila, some third year students found her unconscious on the third floor," explained a voice who Hermione suspected was Armando Dippet.

"Well what are you going to do when she wakes up, Headmaster?" Asked the stern lady, who's name was apparently Sheila.

"I'm afraid I do not know. I will consult Alb-" before Headmaster Dippet could finish his sentence, I heard the sound of doors opening, and the sound of footsteps entering the room.

"Ah, Albus! I was just talking about you. It baffles me how you manage to appear at the most convenient times," said Dippet with a chuckle.

"I have my ways, Armando," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I heard about the girl," he said, and I felt the familiar gaze of Albus Dumbledore upon me.

"She looks about sixteen doesn't she?" said Sheila, who I guessed was the school matron in 1943 Hogwarts. If only someone would mention her last name, as I recall reading somewhere that the Hogwarts matron before Madame Pomfrey was a woman with the last name Dixon.

"What do you suggest we do, Albus?" asked Dippet.

"We will wait until she awakens. When she does, we shall make her feel as at home as possible until she is ready to be questioned. Then, once we have gathered enough information, I think it will be adequate to decide what to do with her," said the familiar soft, but much more youthful, voice of Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes, of course," replied Dippet.

_Should I wake up now? _I thought. _If I do wake up now they might think that I've been eavesdropping on their conversation, which I have been doing, but that hardly gives them a good first impression of me, does it?_

When I was in the middle of my thoughts, a voice stopped my rambling mind.

"If the girl is ready to open her eyes, for she is most definitely awake now, I would offer her some pumpkin juice or a nice warm glass of butter beer," said Dumbledore.

_Damn it. Of course, I should have known Dumbledore would have seen right through my fake sleeping act. I never was much of an actress anyway. It's remarkable how alert he is, even in his youth._

I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself lying in a bed at the Hospital Wing, and three faces were staring down at me. Two of which were looking very suspicious, but one recognisable face was looking warmly down at me, with that same old twinkle in his bright blue eyes that I missed greatly. I felt like leaping up and hugging Dumbledore tightly, but of course I couldn't do that, for this youthful Dumbledore has never met me before and has no idea who I am. Crap! Speaking of who I am...Who am I? I didn't think of that, I need an excuse as to why I'm here! But before I could think of a valid excuse, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Good evening, my name is Professor Dumbledore. Are you feeling better?" Dumbledore asked me kindly.

I failed to answer him immediately, as I was just so shocked to see him again, and he looked so different! Auburn hair, much less wrinkles, but those brilliant blue eyes still looked the same.

"Yes, thank you," I said awkwardly. Should I start explaining why I'm here? Or should I wait for someone to ask me?

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss?" asked Dumbledore.

"Miss Hermione Granger, sir."

"Well Miss Granger, as I previously promised, may I offer you a beverage?" he asked, and as he did so his eyes surveyed me thoroughly, searching every inch of my face for answers.

"No thank you, sir, I'm not very thirsty."

"Of course, well I hope you don't mind me asking, but... why have you come to Hogwarts, Miss Granger?" he asked inquiringly.

Right, now was my time to think, and I had to do it quickly. I looked around the room desperately, when I saw an issue of the Daily Prophet with the headline _GRINDELWALD SIGHTED IN NORWAY. _Of course! Grindelwald was threatening the wizarding world in the 1940s.

"I had no other option but to come here, sir. It was the only thing I could think of doing. My Mother and Father have been captured by Grindelwald whilst they were visiting Norway earlier this week, and," I faked a tear, "I was told to find safety, and Hogwarts was the safest place I can think of."

I thought I did quite a good performance, but Dumbledore thought otherwise; I could see it in his eyes. Yet, he did not say a thing.

"Well that is very unfortunate, I am very sorry to hear that, Miss Granger. What school did you attend previously?"

"I didn't attend a school, professor, my Mother and Father taught me magic at home. They were previously part-time professors for a while at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," I lied.

"I see," Of course he saw, he saw right through me! "Merlin's beard how rude of me, may I introduce you to our finest matron, Madame Dixon, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Armando Dippet." Headmaster Dippet bowed his head slightly and gave me half a smile, while Madame Dixon gave a quick nod of her head.

"Pleased to meet you," I say, as Dippet pulls Dumbledore to one side and whispers in his ear.

"Headmaster Dippet, I think it's quite rude that we should be whispering whilst in the company of Miss Granger, don't you? She might begin to think we're discussing her behind her back, and we wouldn't want that would we?" he said with a quick wink in my direction, to which I smiled broadly. Dippet however looked silently outraged, and rolled his eyes at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster Dippet here asked what we were going to do with you now, and if you would accept my invitation, Miss Granger, I am very pleased to invite you to become a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said, beaming.

"Thank you very much professor, I would be delighted!" I said, grinning.

"Excellent! Well, before you become a student here at Hogwarts, you must be sorted into one of the four houses. If you would follow the Headmaster and I to his office, I will explain everything as we walk."

I of course knew everything Dumbledore was about to tell me, and so didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. I couldn't help but think why he didn't say anything. He obviously knew I was lying, so why is he letting me attend Hogwarts?

Once we reached the Headmaster's office, after ascending up the twisting stairs, I was seated on the same stool I had sat on in my first year at Hogwarts. Memories rushed back to me. The memory of meeting Harry and Ron for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, riding in the boats to reach Hogwarts; and seeing the castle in all its glory for the first time, and of course me being sorted into Gryffindor. The sorting hat had considered putting me in Ravenclaw, but I asked it to put me in Gryffindor, as it sounded by far the best. Perhaps this time I will ask it to put me in Ravenclaw to change things about a bit?

Dippet placed the limp hat on my head, and I felt it come to life as soon as it was perched nicely on my head.

"Ah, interesting, very interesting, what do we have here?"

_Please may I be placed in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? I've heard a lot about them and I think I would really fit in there._

"Hmm, let me think... Yes, you have a brilliant mind, indeed, and enough bravery to be shared amongst us both... You would do well in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but oh- what's this I see?"

_What?_

"From what I've just seen you will have to be placed in...SLYTHERIN!" exclaimed the hat.

_NO! Slytherin? How could this be? What had the sorting hat seen that made him place me in Slytherin?_

"Very well, Miss Granger, you will be placed into Slytherin House. How old are you?" asked Dippet.

"I'm sixteen, sir," I lied, of course, I'm really seventeen, but seeing as I'm in the year 1943, Tom Riddle would be sixteen, and I need to be in the same as year him to carry out my deed.

"Sixth year, very well. I will show you to your Common Room, follow me," said Dippet, who didn't seem very pleased at all that I had been allowed to attend Hogwarts. Of course if he was against the idea so much, he could have easily overruled Dumbledore, but from what I've seen he trusts every idea Dumbledore has, and uses him as his guide.

Dumbledore bid me good night, and I followed Dippet to my new Common Room.

He led me in silence down each corridor until we reached the Dungeons. The corridor was illuminated by torches burning brightly upon the cold grey stone walls, emitting an emerald glow all around me. Along the corridor walls were portraits of various wizards the Slytherin House admired, and at the end of the corridor stood a large marble sculpture of Salazar Slytherin. I couldn't help but feel as though he was watching me, cursing me from within the stone as my dirty blood entered his lair. Finally Dippet stopped in front of a stone wall.

"This is the entrance to your Common Room, Granger. You simply stand here and say the password which is currently the word _pure_."

As Dippet spoke the word , the stone wall moved aside, revealing a small corridor leading to the Common Room.

"All the other students are asleep, so try not to wake them. I will give the school full details of why you're here tomorrow at breakfast, which is at eight. The girl's dormitories are up the left staircase, and it is forbidden to enter the boy's dormitories after hours. I hope you sleep well, Granger." and with that he was off back down the emerald corridor.

I walked into the Slytherin Common Room for the first time, and it was everything I had expected it to be. There was a grand but cold atmosphere in the dungeon-like room, a large stone fireplace which lit the room with it's orange flames, above the mantelpiece was a large carving of a serpent with glowing green eyes, watching you and evaluating your worthiness. In front of the fireplace was one throne-like chair, I could only guess who claimed it. There were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas, many skulls and dark wood cupboards, and the walls were decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins.

I went up the left staircase to the girl's dormitories to find many Slytherin girls snoring in their sleep, and others looking peaceful. Yeah right, when has any Slytherin ever been peaceful? I walked towards the last empty bed situated right at the end of the room, and found some new school robes and a uniform, quills, parchment and every book I needed for my lessons.

Instead of sleeping, I sat awake for a while thinking. _Have I done the right thing? Am I stupid for doing this? I never even thought properly how challenging it's going to be to kill Tom Riddle, and even if I get the chance, will I do it? I'll have to. It's for the best. It's to save Harry, Ron, Sirius, Lily, James, Dumbledore, Lavender, everyone who died and was going to die. I'm doing the right thing...I suppose._

I've found that, unlike many, thinking and worrying helps me sleep, and with all that's been happening, I find myself drifting to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note: Thank you for following and putting this story in your favourites so quickly. The next chapter will introduce Tom Riddle, which I'm really excited about. Please continue to read, review, favourite and follow, it's greatly appreciated! I wonder who my first reviewer will be? **


	3. Chapter 3: Guidance

Chapter 3: Guidance

The following morning I was woken by the sound of many high-pitched and seemingly scared yet excited whispers. I opened my eyes suddenly and sat up very quickly, to find myself surrounded by about six Slytherin girls, who backed away swiftly as I awoke. Everybody stared at each other in shock for several seconds, before I finally decided to break this tremendously awkward silence.

"Hello," I said, looking wide eyed around at the girls who stood before me. One girl drew out her wand so quickly and with such swiftness and pointed it at my face. Unfortunately I had not been expecting this action, and failed to draw my own wand, which was foolishly situated on my bedside table.

"Who are you?" the girl said with squinted eyes as she looked down at me, her head held high, clearly showing dominancy.

"Hermione Granger," I said calmly, trying not to seem frightened. Over the years I've learnt not to show weakness to a Slytherin, ever. "I'm a new student here at Hogwarts, I arrived here last night," I explained, as the girls shared suspicious glares with one another."This isn't a particularly welcoming introduction to my new Slytherin Housemates, so I propose we start over?"

The other girls, who seemed to be hiding behind the dominant girl who was still pointing her wand at me, all seemed to be looking to her for guidance.

"Very well," the prevailing girl said simply, nodding to the other girls. "My name is Adria Black, and this is Darcy, Eve, Morgana, Trixie and Onyx," she said, pointing to the girls as she went along, "Oh, and that over there is Eileen Prince, but you wouldn't want to associate yourself with her." Said Adria with a profound scoff, which made her little gang giggle loudly.

I looked behind the gang to where Adria had pointed, and saw a slender girl sitting alone on her bed reading. She seemed greatly familiar in a strange sort of way. I rummaged my mind raptly in search of any association with the name Eileen when it hit me. Eileen, of course! That girl was Eileen Prince, Severus Snape's mother. It was remarkable that I hadn't managed to make the connection after first laying eyes on her. She had the same black greasy (but not nearly as greasy as Snape's) hair, the large hooked nose, pale skin and dark, seemingly bottomless eyes. I could tell immediately that it was actually Adria and her 'gang' that I didn't want to associate myself with. She was like a female version of Draco Malfoy, and I could see myself happily punching her in the face, too.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but I've been told that breakfast is at eight and I wouldn't want to be late, being my first day here and all." I said, trying to get away from these uptight, narrow-minded girls as soon as possible.

"But it's only seven o'clock!" shouted one of the girls, introduced to me as Morgana.

"Yes, well I like to be early," I said with a nervous laugh as I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me with a sigh of relief.

I began walking down the stairs down to the Common Room, where I planned to sit for a while to get my mind in place, when I froze. Sat in that regal green chair in front of the magnificent fireplace and the carved snake with emerald green eyes, was someone who had slipped my mind entirely. Sat just a few meters away from me, his head buried in a black tattered looking old book, was the person who, in the future, would kill and torture so many, and wreak havoc upon the entire wizarding world. Tom Riddle. Not that I had ever seen him in his youth before, but it was evidently him. I had heard a lot about his jet-black hair, his pale skin, his piercing blue eyes; which had a look of such intensity, you'd think he was looking right into your mind, extracting every one of your darkest secrets.

There's no doubt he's heard of my hasty arrival here, and if he should see me I'd hate to think what kind of probing questions he would ask me. I recalled the reason I returned to the year 1943, to kill him. The Common Room below was empty apart from Tom, and I had a huge advantage from above…but no. It was far too soon, and I'd have nowhere to run except straight into a prison cell at Azkaban.

Now what? My only options were to go down to the Common Room and face Tom Riddle, or go back to the dormitory and face those outrageously arrogant girls. I chose the latter option, and went back into the girl's dormitory, where I was pelted with questions as to why I returned since I "like to be early", so I made up an excuse that I didn't know my way around the castle yet, when really I know Hogwarts better than I know the back of my hand.

I went and sat with Adria and the others at first, but I became enormously aggravated by their simple-minded conversations about the latest hair care potions, which apparently made your hair shine brighter than the sun, or their constant bitching about the other girls in our year from different houses, like Violet Morsel in Hufflepuff, who according to Eve is the crowned champion of ugliness at Hogwarts. These girls were horrible, absolutely vile for that matter, and I couldn't bare listening to their crap anymore.

I got up and contemplated going down to the Common Room, I'd much rather face Tom Riddle than continue listening to the girl's gossip, when I saw Eileen was still sat alone on her bed reading.

"Hello, Eileen isn't it? I'm Hermione Granger" I said, walking up to her timidly.

"Hi," She replied dryly. Eileen's eyes didn't move the slightest bit in my direction. They were kept in direct contact with the pages of her book, as she read each word with such thoroughness. Slightly taken aback, I was curious to know what was so fascinating about her book.

"What are you reading?" I inquired, trying to catch a glimpse of the book's name, which was covered by Eileen's long, scrawny fingers.

"Oh I highly doubt that you would have any interest in this book," she said with a sly grin, "It's no soppy love story, I'm afraid." she jeered. "Just pure knowledge."

"On the contrary, that's exactly the kind of book which captures my interest. I have no interest in those soppy love stories." I said proudly.

Eileen's face turned and her eyes slowly met mine, as she searched my face for a moment. Her face was skinny, pale, and she wore a sullen expression. She continued to survey me for a moment, before returning to her book.

"I see," she said simply. "I'm reading about Adalbert Waffling's Fundamental Laws of Magic, but this book only covers the first law." She said, showing me the cover of the book. "Have you heard of Waffling before?" she asked with a tiny hint of a smile, as though testing me and my knowledge.

"Of course I have," I snickered, "What wizard hasn't?"

"Well I'll give you six examples," she said, pointing to Adria and the group of girls surrounding her. A smile spread across my face and I laughed quietly.

"Well then? Tell me what you know about Adalbert Waffling."

"Adalbert Waffling is a British wizard who is a magical theoretician. Waffling is somewhat seen as the "father of magical theory", as it is a popular claim that every modern witch or wizard has learned from his writings. Waffling was the one who formulated the Fundamental Laws of Magic and wrote Magical Theory, a most popular textbook still being used today in the teaching of young wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said as I recited word by word from a book I had once read. "I could go on, but I fear we would be here for a while, and breakfast is at eight." I said, victoriously, a triumphant smile upon my face.

"Very good," Eileen Prince said with a grin. "I misjudged you, forgive me. At first I thought you were just another one of those idiocies."

"And your opinion has changed to what?" I laughed.

"Now, I think you're an insufferable know-it-all," she said smiling. I however froze at these words, and the smile on my face completely dropped. In my mind I heard the voice of Professor Snape in my mind. His cold words echoing in my head, "do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" How fascinating that they should both use the same phrase to describe me.

"Are you alright?" Eileen asked slowly, seeing the distant look on my face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, sorry," I said, waving my hand in the air. "It's 7:45, had we better set off for breakfast?"

"Yes of course, I take it you don't know your way around the castle yet?"

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Very well, follow me." Said Eileen as we left the Dormitory. I walked up to the stone banister and peeked my head over the edge slightly, eyeing the area around the fireplace carefully, but there was no sign of Riddle, and so I continued to follow Eileen out of the Common Room. As we walked down each corridor she told me our whereabouts in the castle, and gave me a few directions. I was walking slightly ahead of Eileen by now, and had managed to turn two corners and was heading in the direction of the Great Hall without Eileen's assistance.

"Well for someone who doesn't know her way around the castle yet, you sure do know your way around the castle," she said suspiciously.

"It's all guesswork, really," I stuttered, "and I know that if I went the wrong way you'd tell me, so…"

"Right." Eileen replied.

"When we finally reached the Great Hall, most of the other students were already sitting at their tables, chatting amongst each other, eagerly awaiting their breakfast. Instinctively I headed straight for the Gryffindor table, to which I was greeted with many dirty looks from the Gryffindor students. I felt Eileen dragging my arm to the table at the end of the hall, which is where the Slytherins sat.

"No, no, that's where the Gryffindors sit, and since you're in Slytherin they wouldn't give you a very warm welcome, as I'm sure you've gathered." Explained Eileen.

There weren't many sixth year Slytherins sat at our table yet, apart from Eileen and I, and a good looking boy with curly black hair.

"Hi, Eileen," he said as he looked up at the both of us, "Who's this?" he said, nodding his head towards me, his curls bouncing as he did so.

"Morning, this is Hermione, she's a new student in our year. She arrived here last night. Hermione, meet Alphard Black."

"Pleased to meet you," I said curtly as he shook my hand.

"Say, are you the girl who was found by some third years passed out in a corridor?"

"Yes, that was me," I said, looking down nervously. Not wanting him to ask me anymore questions, I said, "Sorry to pry, but would you happen to be Adria's brother? I couldn't help notice you both have the last name, Black."

"She's my twin sister," Alphard nodded, "Heard of the Black family before?" he asked, eyeing me.

"I'm not quite sure, I may have come across the name sometime…" I lied, thinking of Sirius.

"The house of Black. The noble and Most Ancient House of Black, mind." He said in a mocking tone. "One of the largest, oldest and wealthiest pure-blooded wizarding families in Britain, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." He ridiculed once more.

"That's very interesting," I said, not being able to think of anything better to say.

"We Blacks place a great importance on blood purity, considering ourselves akin to royalty in the wizarding world and disdaining Muggles, Squibs, Blood traitors and Muggle-borns. The family motto is Toujours Pur, which means "Always Pure" in French. Many members take this phrase very seriously." He explained, a look of seriousness on his face. "It's just a pity I'm not one of them." He said, looking down. "I'm nothing like my sister, or whole family."

"And thank Merlin for that!" Said Eileen, smiling at Alphard as he laughed back. "But I think she's heard enough of your independence." Said Eileen. "So tell us, Hermione, where do you come from, and why are you here? Also what happened to you upon your arrival? Why were you unconscious?"

My mind was working overtime in an attempt to think of valid excuses, when I was tapped on the shoulder by Albus Dumbledore. Just in time, Dumbledore, just in time.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Miss Prince and Mr Black," Dumbledore greeted us kindly. "Did you sleep well, Miss Granger?"

"Yes thank you, very soundly." I smiled.

"Excellent, I'm glad to hear." He beamed. "If I'm not interrupting anything of great importance, the Headmaster and I would like to have a quick word with you before breakfast is ready to be served."

"Of course, Professor," I said curtly, getting up to walk with Dumbledore. We walked out of the Great Hall, and into the empty corridor.

"I'm glad to see that you've made a few friends already." Dumbledore said, looking down at me thoughtfully over his half-moon spectacles.

"So am I, Professor," I said, looking back up at him. "Though I only met Eileen earlier this morning, and Alphard a few minutes ago. So I suppose we're not really _friends_ yet."

"Ah, but the amount of time you've known someone does not define friendship. I've known people for decades, yet I do not fully trust them or consider them to be particularly _close _friends of mine. Whereas in past experiences, I've trusted someone within a few days of acquainting them." Dumbledore preached.

"Forgive me for keeping you here, Miss Granger, but I am waiting for the Headmaster. He is supposed to be bringing you your guide. Your guide will show you around the castle and make sure you do not get lost. For if one loses one's self in Hogwarts, there's a great chance they won't find their way back." Dumbledore said, a distant look in his eyes, appearing to be in great thought. However Dumbledore seemed to zone back in when the Headmaster appeared around the corner. At first he appeared to be alone, before a second person appeared from behind the corner.

A tall, handsome boy with jet-black hair, pale skin, and ice-cold blue eyes approached Dumbledore and me. As the boy came closer, his finely carved features came fully into view. I think his cheekbones were so defined, that if you slapped him, you'd do more damage to your hand than to his face.

"Good morning Headmaster Dippet," Dumbledore greeted cheerfully, however Hermione noticed the slightest change in his facial expression once his eyes landed on Tom. "Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore said simply with a small smile and a nod of his head.

"Professor Dumbledore," Tom greeted back softly, bowing his head ever so slightly. His facial expression did not change in the slightest. It remained colourless and empty.

"Yes, good morning everyone," said Dippet briskly. "Miss Granger, this is Tom Riddle, school Prefect and a model student," Dippet said, turning to Tom and smiling widely at him, the way a proud Father would look at his son. "He will be your guide for the next few weeks until you are comfortably settled in."

Tom's glare met mine, and his intense eyes searched my face thoroughly, as though he was able to deduce everything about me in a matter of seconds. He was no doubt suspicious of my arrival here, and had taken it upon himself to distrust me immediately. Once he had seen enough, he looked away from me, apparently bored with what he was seeing.

"Headmaster, though I'm sure Tom would be an excellent guide for Miss Granger, would it not be better for one of her new friends to assist her? Eileen Prince, for example?" Suggested Dumbledore, apparently disapproving of the Headmaster's choice.

"Nonsense, Professor! Eileen Prince? Why she hasn't got half the academic capability of Tom here, nor the people skills." Dippet retorted. "I think you'll find Tom to be quite charming," said Dippet, looking at me. "And I'm sure he will tell you all you need to know about Hogwarts. Tom here is one of the best students we've ever had at Hogwarts!"

I glanced at Tom momentarily, and his eyes darted towards mine as I did so, as though he was able to tell I had looked at him. I tried my best to hold his stare, but my eyes betrayed me, for they looked down at the ground quickly. The corner of Tom's mouth curled slightly, seemingly amused by this.

"I agree that Mr Riddle is indeed a very capable student. However that does not make him any better or any worse than the other students, Headmaster. Everybody here at Hogwarts is equal." said Dumbledore.

"Of course, Professor, I know that. However as Headmaster, I took it upon myself to choose a student who I thought would be most capable of helping Miss Granger here, and Tom is who I have picked. He has very kindly accepted this job, and I have made my decision, Professor. Please, if you have any further objections to this matter, I would very much like to hear them!" Said Dippet, his voice rising ever so slightly towards the end.

"Oh Headmaster, please do not think that I was in any way objecting to your decision, I was merely making a suggestion, as Miss Granger has found a friend in Miss Prince. I completely approve of your decision, Headmaster. It is no use arguing over such a little matter."

"Very well. I feel that Professor Dumbledore and I have taken far longer than I expected, and have held you both back from eating your breakfast. Do not feel as though you have to wait any longer. Go on, go and eat." Said Dippet.

I walked back into the Great Hall, Tom quite close behind me, to see that everyone was already almost finished with their breakfast. At the Slytherin table I saw Eileen waving a hand at me, ushering me over. I set off in her direction when a hand gripped my wrist firmly, causing me to come to an abrupt stop. I turned around quickly, my heart beating fast in my chest, coming face to face with Riddle. He immediately dropped my wrist and I stepped back from him slightly.

"I will wait for you outside the Great Hall once breakfast is over. Then I shall accompany you to your first class." Riddle said with a completely vacant tone. He looked me over once, and then set off towards the Slytherin table, and sat in the middle of several other sixth year boys.

I let out a breath of air, and found myself breathing heavily._ Damn it. Why must I be so scared of him? He can't do me any harm whilst I'm here, _I convinced myself.

I sat down at the opposite end of the table to Riddle with Eileen and Alphard. Alphard was reading the Daily Prophet, and scoffing down his last piece of toast, and Eileen was nibbling on a mixture of fruit.

"What was all that about?" Eileen said, putting down her grape.

"I've been given a guide to show me around the school for my first few weeks here."

"Who?" she asked quickly.

"Some boy in our year and House named Tom Riddle," I said, pretending I didn't know anything about him.

"Oh, lucky Hermione!" Said Alphard, as he folded up his copy of the Daily Prophet and rolled his eyes, Eileen laughed.

"Why?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"All the ladies _love_ a bit of Tom Riddle," said Alphard giving Eileen a sideways glance. "You'll be getting a lot of dirty looks from the girls when they find out."

"Not only the ladies, it would seem. The Headmaster certainly likes him very much," I joked.

"Oh not just the Headmaster, every teacher loves him." said Eileen.

"Except for Dumbledore," Alphard corrected, waving a finger at Eileen.

"Oh yes, Dumbledore's the only one who seems to see past his charm, good looks and perfect grades in every class."

"Why? What lies beneath his charm etcetera?" I asked, fascinated, acting as though I didn't already know.

"It's all an act," whispered Eileen, looking around the table carefully, then leaning closer to make sure she was not overheard. "Everyone in Slytherin knows how he really is."

"So do the ones he's threatened from other Houses." Said Alphard.

"Threatened?" I said, surprised. I didn't know that Tom revealed his true self to anyone apart from his gang of Death Eaters whilst at Hogwarts.

"That's right," continued Eileen, "He acts all charming and innocent in front of anyone he wants to satisfy. But his fellow students, oh we mean nothing to him, he doesn't mind showing us his true colours, as long as we don't go blabbing to one of the Professors. But of course nobody would dare do that."

"Why?" I asked.

"Riddle has a certain way of controlling you. He'll either turn on his charm, use his good looks to his advantage, or just threaten you." Eileen said. "He has these days sometimes, where he'll get angry. Really angry. We Slytherins feel the need to flee from our Common Room, and when we return the place will be completely turned over. Chairs broken, papers scattered all over the floor, tapestries ripped. But with a simple wave of his wand everything is restored, and nothing ever happened."

"He sounds horrible!" I said, shaking my head.

"Oh he's much worse than that. He's a pure psychopath if you ask me." said Alphard.

"So why do all the girls love him?" I enquired.

"Well despite his psychopathic mind, the girls swoon over his looks, his charm and his power. Such incredible power for a wizard our age. Can do things grown wizards can't do." Eileen clarified.

"Slow down, Eileen. You're making it sound as though you swoon over him too!" Alphard laughed, but Eileen just shot him a look that would break you in two.

"Don't be absurd." She said.

"Well lucky me indeed!" I said sarcastically.

"Just be careful of him, Hermione, and don't be fooled by his charm…" said Eileen. "I'd better get going to class, I need to hand in some homework I forgot to do, see you both later. Good luck with Riddle!" Hermione cringed at the fact Eileen hadn't handed in her homework, but dismissed the thought, and decided she would need the luck.

"I'd better go too, my charming psychopath awaits me!" I said to Alphard, who laughed, making his black curls bounce and fall into his face.

"See you later." he said.

I walked out of the Great Hall, and there, leaning against a pillar, was Riddle. His eyes met mine immediately, and I felt the coldness of them run down my entire body. He made a gesture with his head, telling me to join him, which I reluctantly did.

**Author's Notes: Thank you to my first reviewer, Amelie in the library! Also thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed the story. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of the story so far, and tell me what you want to see, and if any improvements need to be made. Anything you have to say is greatly appreciated. :)**

**Author's Update 02/07/2013: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but there has been a family related incident which has held me back from writing. I hope you understand, and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. Also thank you all for your lovely reviews, and to all of you who have favourited and followed this story. I haven't forgotten about this fanfic, I promise, and I will continue with it as quickly as possible. Thank you again!**


End file.
